1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to accessing data stored in a memory and more specifically related to identification of data stored in memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computing becomes increasingly common, the speed in which data is searched and retrieved becomes increasingly important. When searching for desired data within one or more systems, the bytes of the desired data are compared to previously stored bytes. Typically, the comparison between the desired data and the previously stored data is performed by searching for identical sequences of data. If the previously stored data is not stored in a sequence identical to the sequence of the desired data, the search may fail. As a result, slight variations in the sequence of stored data may result in failed searches. Moreover, more time may be lost as the search continues wasting valuable resources beyond when the search should have found the correct data. As a result, when the stored data is not stored sequentially or if only a portion of the desired data is stored in memory, the search will fail. There is, therefore, a need for systems and methods for identifying bytes that are not stored sequentially in memory.